


Where You Go,  I Go

by MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry



Series: Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them (: [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Framed, kabali based, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry/pseuds/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry
Summary: Newt was framed for something he didn't do.  He was in Azkaban for two years, believing his wife to be dead.Dumbledore finally released him, and they set off to seek revenge.Newt finds himself confronting a dangerous hope: that Tina might have not died.And even if she didn't die, her memory wouldn't be intact.Angst with a happy ending.





	1. Release

Newt stepped out of Azkaban, a nervous twitch in his hands. Dumbledore was waiting for him at the entrance. A brief hug happened, and Dumbledore began talking.

“I cleared you Newt. Don’t worry, you don’t have a criminal record. We knew that it was Grindelwald who framed you.” Dumbledore said, resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Newt nodded, and thought about the past two years.

He and Tina were asked to fight in the war, and the two loyal soldiers that they were, they agreed immediately. Newt, being the head of Magical Creatures, teamed up with the Aurors to banish Grindelwald once and for all. In that process, Newt got imprisoned in Azkaban, on the charges of killing other wizards and witches. That of course, wasn’t true, it was Grindelwald impersonating him. He’d went to prison quietly, because he knew that Dumbledore would get him out. But one thing was missing. He believed wife, was gone. For some reason, when Grindelwald was impersonating him, he saw the briefest flashes. One of which was Tina being dragged down into submission, and a flash of green, leaving her motionless on the pavement.

He knew she was dead. A piece of his heart was gone.

Jolting to the present, he turned and dressed Dumbledore.

“What are we going to do, sir?” Newt asked.

Dumbledore smiled, a thin smile that made him think about Hogwarts. “Newt, my boy, we are going to track down each and ever witch and wizard that sold us out.”

Newt, eager to avenge Tina’s death, agreed.

* * *

  
They traveled around the whole world, tracking informants who had leaked information to the other side, to actual wizards that fought on the other side. One particular wizard that they had been trying to track down had eluded them for the past 3 months, but they had finally caught up with him.

Dumbledore raised his wand to point at the cornered wizard. Newt, who had disarmed him, stuffed the other wand in his pants and raised his own.

“W-what do you want from me?” The man stuttered.

“Oh, Magnus Pierce, you know exactly what we want,” Dumbledore said.

“M-money? I have a lot, I’ll give you some!” The wizard said, grasping at useless straws.

“Do you think that I went to all of this trouble for this? To waste time on a sewer rat? No, I want information. Do you not remember me? You were in the same platoon as me and Tina. As I recall, you were the one who held her hands behind her back to keep her still so the Killing Curse wouldn’t miss.” Newt said.

The man glanced down guiltily. “Yes, I was the mole in your platoon. But, Mr.Scamander, your wife didn’t die. She’s alive. Grindelwald tried to kill her, but the curse hit someone else, another witch in the platoon.” He said.

Newt raised his eyebrows. “Where is she?” He asked.

“She lost her memory. Another family found her, and they have been taking care of her. Somewhere in India.” The man said.

“Stupefy!” Newt said, and the spell hit dead center in the Man’s chest. As the man crumpled to the ground, Newt walked over and whispered, “You better not be lying, otherwise, I will kill you.” Newt said.

As Dumbledore made the appropriate arrangements, Newt thought back to a day he had forgotten.

* * *

  
He had tried to make an appeal to let witches and wizards have access to see and understand magical creatures, but it didn’t go too well. It ended up with Newt raising his voice and telling that they were foolish to not accept his appeal. He came home in a huff, almost seeing red from his anger.

Tina was waiting for him, and her smile quickly disappeared when she saw how angry he was. She glanced at him sympathetically, and then opened her arms. He walked into them, and felt reassured by her warmth and felt his anger dissipate.

He told her the events of the day, including how he had raised her voice. When he met her eyes, they were strict, but loving.

“Newt, sweetie, don’t get angry. It just gives them another reason to gain an advantage. Think it through. Breathe.” She said.

He nodded and drew her in for a kiss.

* * *

  
Newt smiled. The first time in 2 years and 3 months. He was going to see Tina again.


	2. Tina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> India.

Newt arrived in Delhi, dazed by the Portkey. He had to actually think really hard about not breaking into a goofy dance. He was here. In India. He would be able to find Tina.

Dumbledore also stepped in line beside him. “There should be some people here, they are going to take us to her. Calm down, Newt.” The man said, looking at Newt’s hands twitching.

Newt nodded silently, and saw a lady and a man waving. Curious he walked over to him.

“Are you Newt Scamander?” The lady asked, pronouncing his name wrong.

“And Albus Dumblydore?” The man said, with a heavy Indian accent.

Dumbledore nodded. “That’s us.”

“My name is Nisha, and this is my husband, Dhanush. We will take you to see Tina.” Nisha said, smiling slightly as she said Tina’s name.

“How long will it take to get there?” Newt asked.

“It will take two days. She used to live here in Delhi, but then the family took her to Chennai, something about the Soothing South Indian culture. She’s been asking for you.” Dhanush said.

Newt nodded. “Why don’t we just apparate there?” He asked.

Nisha nodded in understanding. “There are enchantments around Chennai that prevent people from apparating to or from. Something about protecting the Indian Ministry.”

Newt nodded as they all piled in a bewitched carriage. It was really comfy really, there was enough space for everyone to lie down.

Later that night, as Dumbledore snored away and Dhanush drove, Nisha turned to Newt. “I suppose you would like to hear about your wife?”

Newt nodded eagerly, Nisha grinned and Dhanush chuckled.

“Your wife is very strong. She doesn’t have her memory, and the only thing that she has is a memory of you.”

“Really? She remembers me?” Newt asked.

“No, she remembers that she has a husband. She doesn’t know you by name, nor remember anything about you. She kept saying that you would come for her. She sits by the door everday, staring, waiting for you.” Nisha said.

Newt nodded silently.

Dhanush, who had been silent up until this point, said in he low, quiet voice, “When she sees you, the spell will break. She’ll be able to remember everything.”

Newt grinned. He was looking forward to seeing her.

“Would you like to hear more stories about your wife?” Dhanush asked.

“Yes!” Newt said. He was starving, thirsty without her.

“Your wife,” Dhanush began. “Has a penchant for being stubborn. The first time we saw her, we were told exactly where we could go and die, and if we didn’t do it, she would kill us herself. She prided herself on being a MACUSA auror, and I quote, ‘the only reason that I don’t go to New York, is because I’m waiting for my husband,’”

Nisha smiled fondly. “Ah yes, I remember that. The family’s youngest child would come up to her and ask why she had cut her hair so short. She would reply, that her husband like it.”

“Come to mention, she remembers your case. She remembers spending time there, but she doesn’t remember any of the creatures specifically, but just that you had one.” Dhanush mentioned.

Nisha asked curiously, “Did you ever give her a Thunderbird necklace?”

“Yes, I gave that to her on her birthday. Frank, my Thunderbird had taken a special liking to her, and she was also fascinated by him. I received special help from my friends.” Newt said.

Nisha let out a relieved sigh. “Tina told us that if we ever were contacted by you, that we should ask you this question. Luckily you passed this. If I didn’t ask you, or you said the wrong answer, there would be real trouble.”

And with that, the conversation stopped.

The two days went by really fast, and the carriage rolled up to a house tucked in the outskirts of the city.

Newt jumped out, and caught the eye of a witch sitting by the window.

Tina.

Her eyes widened with surprise, and she gave out a little cry. Tears streaking down her face, she ran towards him and he grabbed her in a huge hug. Both crying, they sank down to the ground, still wrapped around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, this one is really short. Just something to keep me busy. 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Thanks!


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's come to an end! Thank you for reading this!

The wizarding family watched as Tina and Newt lay there on the ground, hugging the life out of each other. Nisha and Dhanush were looking at the scene, a fond smile on their faces. Nisha was very loyal to Tina, and Dhanush had developed some affection for Newt, a man he considered his brother.

Newt pulled away and brushed a lock of hair from Tina’s face. He gazed into her eyes, and saw what he was looking for. The flicker of recognition.

“You remember” Newt said.

She nodded. “Every precious second.”

Newt hooked a finger under her chin and connected his mouth to his. Merlin, he hadn’t done this in forever. It ignited a flame of passion that had lain dormant for two years. Tina, experiencing the same heat, kissed back reverently. The wizards and witches around the couple, including Dumbledore, clapped.

Dumbledore, while grinning, wiped tears from his face.

The little child from the family stepped forward. “We need to have a party for Uncle Newt and Auntie Tina!” She said.

The parents nodded. “Don’t worry, we will have all the arrangements by this evening.” They set to work while Tina and Newt were left to catch up.

They sat on Tina’s bed, facing each other, hands interlocked.

“Where were you?” She asked.

“Azkaban. I was framed.” Newt said.

She nodded in understanding. “I knew it wasn’t you. He was too outgoing.” Newt grinned. Tina stroked the wave of hair in front of his eyes. “I’ve missed this.” She said. Newt leaned into her touch.

“Everyone thinks that you are dead-“ He started.

“I was. I was until you found me.” She said.  
  
Newt leaned back, leaning his back on the bedpost and stretching his legs out. Tina turned so that her back was resting on his chest and stretched her legs out. Newt’s arms came around Tina, and their feet swayed together.

Curled up in this way, Newt told Tina of all the creatures in his case, making his descriptions exceptionally vivid.

She would interject here and there, adding a few things that she thought.

The party was soon set up, and when they were asked to come outside, there were thousands of people celebrating their reunion.

A few hours passed.

Tina, after talking and thanking all the guests for coming, saw Newt sitting with a little girl on his lap. The girl could have passed off for his daughter. She had the same freckles and eyes. Newt was talking animatedly to her, and she would giggle and draw patterns on his face.

She walked over to them, and hoisted the little girl in her arms. Newt stood up and encircled his arms around both of them, his hands resting on Tina’s stomach.

He whispered in her ear, “This is where our child will be soon.”

Tina gave no answer but snuggled into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> I had so much fun writing this! 
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
